


A Vase of Roses

by angelbaby731



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Future Rose (after she comes back with torchwood) doesn't exist, after doomsday is when it ends, she had to die guyz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby731/pseuds/angelbaby731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a tradition. It helps him to not lose his mind waiting for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vase of Roses

The Doctor has a... what you might call a tradition. He'd done it since She... No, not left, not abandoned him. He did it so he wouldn't miss her, so he could let her go. But as he continued, he realized he missed her MORE. But he still did it. It made him feel that a part of her was still here with him, in the T.A.R.D.I.S. It kept him from talking to nobody in the console room. He collected Roses. Each planet he went to, he plucked a rose, be it from a Bush in a park on Nathlooey, or a Lilluliahn florist. He kept them in a vase that sits on her side table in her bedroom. The Doctor didn't like visiting her bedroom before he started his collection. The Doctor's musty smell mixed with Rose clung to her bed sheets after all this time. But as the one vase multiplied into twenty-five- courtesy of Sexy-the scent of roses covered up their scent. So as the T.A.R.D.I.S. materialized on a new planet (Dorlantia, based on the smell of Slime Doodle Pie) naturally, the first thing The Doctor did was set off to locate a rose. As he headed down alien streets, he took in his surroundings. Rose would have liked the Dorlantian mother playing some sort of hopscotch with her son and daughter. She would have loved the smell of unheard of spices wafting through the air. Rose would have loved this new planet. Stop it. The Doctor shook his head. He had promised himself not to think of what Rose would have liked. She was gone now. Pain shot through his heart. That was the first time he had admitted her loss to himself. He stopped in front of a small house. There were roses growing in the window. They were mostly white, but looked like the had been splatterpainted with a rainbow. He knocked on the door. "Coming!" He heard a male voice inside call. A beat passed, and then the door opened to reveal a human man dressed in overalls and a green button up. "Yes?" The man asked expectantly. The Doctor put on his charmers smile and began. "I couldn't help but notice you have a lovely bunch of roses in your window. I my wife and I just moved to this part of the planet, and I was wondering if I could have a snip of them to give her, to soothe her nerves about sending my son Sam to a new school." The Doctor was amused and ashamed that the lie had slipped out so easily. The man smiled and invited him inside. He motioned to the small table in the middle of the cramped kitchen. The Doctor sat down. "Rodriguez," the man said. "That is my name." When the Doctor nodded he raised an eyebrow. Rodriguez asked him his name. He replied with his usual cryptic name, and Rodriguez seemed to accept it. "You live here alone?" The Doctor questioned. Rodriguez's eyes fell. The Doctor immediately knew he shouldn't have asked. With a shaky breath, Rodriguez began to speak. "I used to have someone here with me... We used to travel all over together. We were the best, her and I." Rodriguez got a faraway look in his eyes. "One day, though, on our adventures, we were separated. I barely had time to say goodbye, it happened so fast. I kept the roses to remind myself that life could be better." The Doctor's hearts broke. This man was just like him in every way. Rodriguez sighed and stood. He opened one of his cabinets and pulled out a pair of shears. He snipped off a small rosebud. "This should bloom in a few days. I hope your wife enjoys it." The Doctor took it tenderly. As he turned to go out, his hearts were full. "Thank you, Rodriguez. You've helped more than you realize." Rodriguez nodded, and the Doctor walked out.

Back in the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Doctor sat in the console room and contemplated about the rose. It was beautiful, just like his Bad Wolf. He walked slowly to her bedroom. He knew now that he had let go of Rose. Not that he still wouldn't miss her, but it was mind boggling pain. As he put the rose in his vase, he felt warmth wrapping around his waist. He turned, and a glowing, translucent figure has her arms around him and her head on his chest. "I missed you," She murmured. She looked up. It was Rose. "Before you ask, let me try to explain. The T.A.R.D.I.S has traveled into a dimension of death. Doctor... I'm dead." Both of his hearts stopped. "What?" He said incredulously. Rose's eyes started to water. "I'm so sorry Doctor. I'm also sorry that I lied to you." "About what?" The Doctor asked. She just squeezed tighter and he rested his chin on her head. Tears slowly started to slip down his face into her hair. Her warmth started to fade and he panicked. "Shh... it's okay, Doctor. I love you, remember that." "I-I..." Rose smirked. "Don't miss your chance again, Doctor." "Iloveyou!" The words rushed out of his mouth before she even finished her sentence. She smiled. "What did you lie to me about?" He asked. She was almost gone now. Her smile quickly disappeared. "It wasn't my mother, Doctor." She said. "I died in childbirth." She disappeared from her place in the Doctors arms. His mind reeled, coming up with an explanation. He came to a startling conclusion. Suddenly he was in her bed. He didn't remember falling, but he had, apparently. He started to sob, the smell of himself in her bed choking him and taunting him. _My child_ , he thought. _My child_. He should have known. Humans don't have the strength to bear Gallifreyan children. He felt his world spin and he blacked out.

He woke up on the floor shrouded in mist, not in the T.A.R.D.I.S. He looked up to see ghost-Rose, holding a little boy with spikey hair. "I'm afraid you've gone and died of grief, Doctor. I heard Time Lords can't recover from that." She didn't look sad. The Doctor realized what this meant. He smiled at the little boy. "Come now, Doctor. There's plenty of time to meet Rodriguez later." The Doctor started. "Yeah, I know about Rodriguez. Gone and gotten married have we?" She laughed that sparky laugh. "Well, this place is the one thing I know more than you about." She began to walk, dragging him behind. She paused. "Oh and Doctor? Welcome Home."


End file.
